Multum in parvo
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Gino/Anya, menciones de Charles/Marianne  en el cuerpo de Anya . No comprendo. El Emperador puede tener a todas las mujeres que le plazca. De todos los gustos y colores. ¿Por qué justo a ti…?


_Podía sentirlo bajar._  
><em>Era amargo y dulce, podía saborearlo.<em>  
><em>la plata revistiendo las nubes.<em>  
><em>Ojalá hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo funcionar.<em>  
><strong>The hardest part-Coldplay.<strong>

-Estaría encantado de retirar las cuchillas de su garganta, Lord Weinberg, si fuera tan amable de especificar qué intenciones tenía al forzar una visita a mi alcoba.  
>-Estoy…agradecido, su Alteza. En especial de que esté usted dispuesto a escucharme.<br>-Doy por sentado que no pondría en jaque su lugar en los Caballeros y su dignidad de británico orquestando una traición impropia de vuestra familia.  
>-¡Desde luego que no! Mi honor está primero y sobre honor he venido a hablar con usted, su Alteza. Por Anya Alstreim. Mi prometida.<p>

-No tenía el placer de saber del arreglo entre vuestras casas. Tampoco he visto un anillo en su mano.  
>-Ambos rechazamos esas costumbres, sin ánimo de ofenderlo. Tenemos un arreglo entre Caballeros.<br>-Y puedo adivinar que no fue su decisión, joven Weinberg.  
>-Con eso me afirma que conoce a lady Alstreim y se preocupa por su bienestar. Comprenderá –porque sé que su Majestad es un hombre justo aunque dé una imagen dura e impenetrable- que una mujer próxima a contraer nupcias con un hombre…no debería visitar noche de por medio las habitaciones de otro. Ni siquiera si es el rey.<p>

* * *

><p>-Lo siento de veras, Ann.<br>-¿Dónde diablos estabas? Esperaba a que se cumplieran las cuarenta y ocho horas reglamentarias en menos de media para pedirle a Bismarck la llave de las fosas con cocodrilos en el subsuelo. Y pensé que como mucho encontraría tu uniforme ensangrentado.  
>-Fui a hablar de hombre a hombre con el rey.<br>-…Eres un idiota. ¿Y por qué estás vestido? Métete en la cama.  
>-Quería ayudarte.<br>-No te pedí que lo hicieras.  
>-Pero…<br>-¿O es algo que tiene que ver con tu orgullo?  
>-Tiene que ver con lo que es correcto. ¡Auch!<br>-Lleno de heridas de baja gravedad, por lo que veo.  
>-Perdí el sentido en un conducto al que daba una puerta trampa activada con un botón en su cetro. ¿Puedes creerlo? Sé que es el Emperador y que juramos servirle, pero te aseguro que me provoca recelo. Especialmente ahora que…<br>-Duérmete de una vez. Quiero escribir esto antes de que se me olvide lo idiota que eres y comience a hacerte el amor por lástima.

-…  
>-¿Crees que…podamos escapar y vivir juntos en donde nadie nos moleste?<p>

-¿Puede un hombre como tú huír sin resentirse para siempre? No voy a quedarme con un amargado.  
>-No lo sé. Pero estoy dispuesto a creer que sí. Para protegerte.<p>

-Tus uñas, Ann…  
>-No quiero que me protejas. No es necesario.<br>-Pero…Bismarck lo entendió cuando se lo expliqué.  
>-Nunca tuvo hijos. Desplaza esa ausencia hacia ustedes. Tú, Suzaku, incluso Luciano.<br>-Lo siento, Anya. Te he fallado.  
>-Vuelves a decirlo y te llevo a la enfermería para que te revisen la cabeza.<p>

-No comprendo. El Emperador puede tener a todas las mujeres que le plazca. De todos los gustos y colores. ¿Por qué justo a ti…?  
>-¿Estás tratando de elogiarme? Porque si sigues hablando así, me voy a dormir a tu cuarto.<br>-Sabes que no pretendía…  
>-Mira, Gino, quizás no sea yo lo que él quiere, sino algo dentro de mí, que se me escapa entre las lagunas. ¿Lo has pensado?<br>-¿Algo…dentro de ti?  
>-No importa. Házmelo o duérmete pero deja de hablar. Me distraes.<p>

* * *

><p>-Jajajaja. ¡Oh, mi niño, qué ingenuo! La próxima vez que lo encuentre dormido, voy a pintarle "tontuelo" en la frente, rodeado de corazones. Me recuerda un poco a ti de más joven. No ha sido hace tanto tiempo, después de todo.<br>-Lo tomas muy a la ligera, Marianne. ¿Estás segura de que fue la decisión más apropiada permitir que tu médium se buscara un amante?  
>-Anya era mucho más inestable antes de que él empezara a sedarla con sexo. Se hubiera tirado por las escaleras a propósito. Hasta flirteé un poco con él al principio, porque no se atrevía.<p>

-No estés celoso. Lo he hecho por nosotros. Y no me gustan los hombres tan crédulos: son corderitos del sacrificio. Me tomé mi tiempo para corregir tu comportamiento hasta moldearlo en algo que le diera miedo incluso a V.V.

-Jajajaja, con qué facilidad levantó la espada de príncipe valiente al rescate de la doncella en apuros.  
>-Marianne, siempre has sido más fría y cerebral que yo para esta clase de cosas.<br>-Tendré más cuidado de que no me siga la próxima vez que venga. Hoy lo he drogado antes de irme, por ejemplo.

"Pero dime, Charles, lo importante. ¿Habrías hecho algo semejante por mí? Guardaste silencio por nuestra causa, pero él se tiró como un kamikaze solo para defender a una chica con la que comparte cama.  
>-No soy un hombre de armas tomar, mi reina. Lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida es obedecerte antes que a mi hermano.<br>-Lo sé. Solo quería regodearme con el pensamiento de que la guerrera soy yo, como es de costumbre.


End file.
